信仰の女性 Shinkou no Josei (Lady of Faith)
by yuko13
Summary: A new school brings new problems for Ryou, most notably the fact that all the other students are of the opposite gender. How will he and Bakura cope in a girls' school?
1. 心変わり Kokorogawari

**Chapter 1: 心変わり – _Kokorogawari_ **

**(Change of Heart)**

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea how this is going to turn out, but I wanted to write something, so…here it is. Yes, I know that I said I wouldn't do a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, but...I've never been good at sticking to resolutions, and besides, I like this idea. I'm pretty sure that no-one's done it before, so I managed to come up with a reasonably original idea for once. :D So anyway, I've told a few of my friends about this, and it's pretty much a 50/50 vote that it's either going to be really awesome or really weird. I'm hoping for the former. If you enjoy it, please show your support somehow - it'll make me feel better about this and more hopeful that it's going to fall into the 'really awesome' category.

Before we start, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC.

Also, I know that this is a shorter chapter. At last count, it was 537 words. I promise that I will try to make future chapters longer, though. If you must, treat this as a prologue or something.

Any other vaguely important stuff should be at the end of the story. For now, I'm going to just go for it and see what people think.

**If you are one of my friends that I know in real life, read this, please:**

I know that you will probably all be wanting to read this, so that you can, y'know, be supportive and stuff, but please, don't. You will not understand it. Sorry, but...Yu-Gi-Oh is hard to understand if you're not really into it, especially when you start reading the fanfiction side of things. Although there is one of you who might get it. You know who you are. And you can read this. Everyone else...sorry, but no.

**The Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is in no way, shape or form the property of Yuko13 and the person behind the penname. It belongs to the amazingly awesome Kazuki Takahashi and whatever companies may have bought the rights from him. This fanfic was written entirely for the author's own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, and the author is not making any profit from this, with the exception of feedback and personal satisfaction.

**And The Other Disclaimer:** The names of the story and chapter are courtesy of Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki and Google Translate. My Japanese is not quite that good, although I know enough to tell when something from Google Translate seems odd...usually...and I do know the basics from school. Please correct me if something is wrong.

Also, bonus points for anyone who can work out the naming pattern so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

"Ordinary Speech"

_Ordinary Thoughts and Writing_

/Speech of whoever isn't in control, which is Bakura in this chapter/

The lighter half/hikari of the pair shall be referred to as Ryou in this story

The darker half/yami of the pair shall be referred to as Bakura in this story

**Japanese Translations:**

_Kokorogawari _(心変わり) - Change of Heart

_Shinkou no Josei_ (信仰の女性) - Lady of Faith

_Otousan _(お父さん) - Father

_Yadonushi_ (やどぬし) - Host/Bakura referring to Ryou

_Koe_ (声) - Voice/Ryou referring to Bakura

_-chan_ (ちゃん) - An honorific usually used for girls' names by their close friends and family or for very small and cute things

_Hai _(はい) - Yes

_Hikari_ (光) - Light

_Yami_ (闇) - Darkness

_Ja, mata ne_ (じゃ、またね) - See you later

* * *

><p><em>Miss Ryou Bakura,<em>

_We at Angelwood Girls' School are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into our school for the following year._

_Further details about our school have been attached, and we look forward to seeing you at our orientation program._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Joanne Heathe_

_Principal of Angelwood Girls' School_

* * *

><p>Ryou could feel his face growing redder by the second.<p>

_No, no, no, this can't be happening...!_ _Otousan, how could you do this to me? Of all the schools you could have sent me, why this one? Or just letting me stay at Domino High would have been fine...nothing bad had happened there...what brought about this sudden change of heart?_

Bakura's guffaws in the background only served to make Ryou's predicament worse.

/A girls' school! Ha! I know you looked feminine, Yadonushi, but this takes it to a whole new level!/

Ryou figured he probably looked rather like a tomato by now, although he was too embarrassed to look in the mirror to check.

"Koe, you're not helping, you know."

The only response he received was a renewed round of laughter from the spirit of the Ring.

/I suppose I can call you Ryou-chan now.../

Ryou's face was now a deep crimson, and he was rather pointedly staring at the floor, refusing to acknowledge the taunts of his darker half.

/Just wait until people hear about this…!/

A sigh from Ryou.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I, Koe?"

But he already knew the answer. People do tend to remember this sort of thing.

"Well, can I at least point out that you're going to have to come as well?"

That shut Bakura up pretty fast.

/Um...no. I'd rather spend another few millennia in the Ring, thank you very much./

"Well, Koe, like it or not, we're both enrolled in a girls' school now."

/Can't you just call your father or something?/

"Already tried that. He said that since it was all paid for already, I was going to have to go."

/What about the school?/

"They weren't willing to refund the money, although they did say that they would still teach me even though I'm not a girl."

/So...we're stuck with this./ It wasn't a question.

"Hai, we are. Trust me, I like it about as much as you do, but have some faith, Koe. Maybe it won't be so bad."

/Somehow, I doubt the truth in that statement./

* * *

><p>Due to reasons unknown to Ryou, his father had apparently decided that he couldn't stay at Domino High, and had sent his son a ticket for the first flight to London. The ticket had come with a note explaining that the school he was to attend was supposed to be rather good (and also quite expensive) and that Ryou would stay there for at least a few months, willing or otherwise.<p>

What his father had neglected to mention was the fact that all the students were female.

Maybe it was his idea of a joke, or maybe his father was just in a weird mood at the time. Ryou had no way of knowing.

Either way, it looked like it was going to be a long few months.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>So...things I need to tell you people.

I'm going to need quite a few OC's or random characters for this story to fill my 'school', so if you want to volunteer any, that would be great.

I also have no set schedule for this (and a very vague plan), so I have no idea how long it's going to be until the next chapter comes out, especially since I know that I write slowly. Sorry. Giving me ideas will make me write faster.

Would anyone like to give me a hand with this? I haven't entirely finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh yet, although I read the summary on the wiki, so I might need help with making sure I'm keeping it reasonably close to canon, and I could also use someone who knows something about London, since I'm basing all of this off my own school in Australia.

And I'm sorry, but I am rubbish with titles and planning. Especially planning. Please let me know if you have any ideas, and I will give you credit if I use them.

Finally...feedback, please? Ideas equals more chapters, and I'd like to see that there's actually some reaction to this, although I'm probably going to continue even if you all hate it or no-one reads it, for my own enjoyment if nothing else.

And...I think that's it. Until next time...ja, mata ne!


	2. 沈黙の天使 Chinmoku no Tenshi

**Chapter 2: 沈黙の天使 -_ Chinmoku no Tenshi_ **

**(Angel of Silence)**

**Author's Notes: **Back again! Not much to say here this time (that's a lie…sorry), so I'll settle with _konnichiwa_ and _arigatou gozaimasu_ for taking the time to read my story. It means a lot to me.

I have followed through on my promise to make chapters longer – this one's 724 words. Better than the last one.

And also _arigatou gozaimasu_ tenfold to RanulfFlambard4 for a) being the first person to review my story, b) making said review positive and encouraging and c) also helping me work out how private schools work near London. :) You probably caused this chapter to be written three times as fast as it would normally have taken me.

I would also like to thank my friend Moonlight Sonata14 for reading these chapters despite having minimal knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh. And giving more positive feedback. Although I did have to explain a lot. But it was worth it for some of the best advice I've ever received: show, don't tell. Really, they're an awesome person, and a brilliant writer - go have a look at their stories.

And just before we start, I'm still basing a lot of this on how my own school works even though I now know a bit more about the type of school Ryou should be going to in my story. So…again, please ask if you need anything explained.

I've still had no guesses for the chapter naming pattern. Come on…it's rather obvious if you think about it. Look at the story title. Then both chapter titles. And then think about them in relation to Yu-Gi-Oh. Anyone who guesses it will have invisible, intangible chocolate that tastes like air, since I can't send the real stuff via the Internet.

**The Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh is in no way, shape or form the property of Yuko13 and the person behind the penname. It belongs to the amazingly awesome Kazuki Takahashi and whatever companies may have bought the rights from him. This fanfic was written entirely for the author's own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, and the author is not making any profit from this, with the exception of feedback and personal satisfaction.

**And The Other Disclaimer:** The names of the story and chapters are courtesy of Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki and Google Translate. Please do not assume that I know Japanese as well as a Japanese person does, because I most certainly do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

"Ordinary Speech"

_Ordinary Thoughts and Writing…and Emphasis now as well…_

/Speech of whoever isn't in control/

The lighter half/hikari of the pair shall be referred to as Ryou in this story.

The darker half/yami of the pair shall be referred to as Bakura in this story.

**Japanese Translations:**

_Chinmoku no Tenshi _(沈黙の天使) - Angel of Silence

_Shinkou no Josei_ (信仰の女性) - Lady of Faith

_Konnichiwa_ (こんにちは) - Hello

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ (ありがとうございます) - Thank you very much

_Otousan_ (お父さん) - Father

_Okaasan_ (お母さん) - Mother

_Imouto_ (妹) - Little sister

_-chan_ (ちゃん) - An honorific usually used for girls by their close friends and family or for very small and cute things

_Yadonushi_ (やどぬし) - Host/Bakura referring to Ryou

_Koe_ (声) - Voice/Ryou referring to Bakura

_Hikari_ (光) - Light

_Yami_ (闇) - Darkness

_Sayounara_ (さようなら) - Goodbye

_Anou_ (あのう) - One way of saying um, and the one I most commonly use

_Minasan_ (皆さん) - Everyone

_Ja, mata ne_ (じゃ、またね) – See you later

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amane-chan,<em>

_How is my imouto-chan? I hope you and Okaasan are well._

_I already told you that Otousan wanted me to move schools again, didn't I? Well, it turns out that the school is an all-girls school, and that I still have to go anyway, since Otousan's already paid for it all. I'm not sure how that happened, but...maybe it won't be so bad, although Koe's pretty down about it. I think he's worried that someone we know is going to find out, and I don't blame him. It'd be pretty embarrassing if they knew about this._

_Well...I've got to go. Today is the orientation day, so we'll see how things turn out. I'll write again soon, so I can tell you all about it._

_Sayounara,_

_Ryou_

* * *

><p>Ryou stood before the gates of what was soon to be his new school, listening to Bakura's complaints that had started the second he walked out of his apartment.<p>

/No. I am not going in there. Ever./

Whispering, so as not to be overheard, Ryou attempted once again to convince his darker personality that the situation could have been worse.

"Come on, Koe, it's only one day. If it's really that horrible, I'm sure we can talk to Otousan or the principal and explain that this isn't right for us."

/I'm still not going, Yadonushi./

Ryou let out a sigh. Often, his yami just made things even more complicated than they should have been.

"Why don't we just go and get it over with? Then we'll be able to leave. And you don't know that it will be horrible, so it's better if we at least go today, to see what it's like."

/...Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it./

And with that, Ryou wandered through the gates to begin the first of what could possibly become the most embarrassing days of his life.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone, and welcome to your new class! My name is Miss Burell and I shall be your homeroom teacher for the next year. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, and I hope each of you is enthusiastic and willing to learn!"<p>

/Oh, wonderful. It's one of those teachers, the enthusiastic ones that actually _enjoy _their work. How come they're always so…so…so _happy_?/

Knowing it was risky, but wanting to silence Bakura before he became overly distracting, Ryou whispered, "I don't see what's so bad about them."

/They get on my nerves. Being that happy all the time _cannot_ be normal./

That…was slightly worrying. People who annoyed his yami generally weren't around for too long.

"Please don't do anything to her, Koe. We're in a bad enough situation as it is – we don't need people singling us out for anything else."

/But-/

"No. Please."

Ryou returned his attention to his future teacher, choosing to ignore any further comments from Bakura.

"I will expect you all to get along with each other next year, since you will be both living and learning together, and it will be a lot easier for all of us if you are friendly and cooperative, although I'm sure that you'll all have no problems with that! Now, since we have some time, why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

/See? Typical happy teacher with typical happy introductions./

"Koe…"

The first girl had stood up to speak, interrupting Ryou's rebuttal, but he made a mental note to talk to Bakura later and hopefully prevent any misfortune coming to his teacher due to his yami's irrational dislike of 'happy' people.

As they went around the circle, each girl had their turn to speak. Some were shy, and gave little more than their name until Miss Burell prompted them, and others seemed to have no trouble being the centre of attention, and would have spoken for hours if they could. Ryou watched them silently, and all too soon, his turn to speak came.

He stood up and gazed at the floor, too nervous to meet their eyes.

Whispers broke out through the room.

"Is that the boy?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Look at his hair!"

"Oh, wow, he's adorable!"

"He looks like an angel…"

Apparently news spread quickly here.

When Ryou spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, which slowly grew quieter until he fell back into his previous silence.

"Anou…hi. My name's Ryou…Ryou Bakura…"

And despite Miss Burell's coaxing, Ryou refused to say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> And…that's it. Actually…it doesn't take long to write…it's just editing that takes time - mostly dialogue and removing any bad language that somehow managed to sneak in (I write how I think, and my thinking is…not overly polite most of the time).

What I really need now are ideas. Names, especially, and things that could occur for the rest of Orientation Day, or in classes during the new school year…or outside of them. I'm taking that advice from RanulfFlambard4 and have turned this into a boarding school to more accurately reflect reality, so...if you have ideas for anything inside or outside of school, let me know and if I like it, it will be written, and you can have credit for the inspiration. I don't plagiarize. (Ironic that I've put that on a site that's all about borrowing existing material without permission, but…you know what I mean.)

Updates are probably going to slow down (a lot) soon, since my computer time is limited and I can't even guarantee that I'll be able to access my emails on any given day, let alone my fanfiction stuff.

There isn't anything else I need to say, is there? No? Good.

Minasan, ja, mata ne!


End file.
